The Enemy of My Enemy
by KarensAdmirer
Summary: STILL WORKING ON IT Set after AOTD, Rory has returned home leaving the Doctor and Amy to travel, but the Doctor is still hurt after his 'Souffle' experience. He receives a distress signal and he must respond...
1. The Distress Signal

_The enemy of my enemy..._

"So where to now, Raggedy Man?" asked Amy as she span around on the TARDIS chair.  
"I'm taking you home." replied the Doctor as he flicked, twisted and pulled on the TARDIS control panel. The Doctor had changed since his time in the Asylum, he was much less 'fun', and Amy didn't like that. She didn't like that at all. She could understand he was sad that he couldn't save his 'Soufflé Girl' but there was something deeper, something darker, that was troubling him this time.  
"I hope you had fun on Almatron 7, but Rory has already gone home and it's time for you to go too. I don't want to lose y-." The Doctor suddenly stopped, he had said too much. He turned around to see Amy looking at him, with an inquisitive expression on her face.  
"Finish it," whispered Amy, slowly moving closer towards the Doctor, "Go on."  
"No, I can't..I just..." the Doctor stammered, hoping the TARDIS would receive a distress call or suddenly land.  
A single tear slowly rolled down his face.  
"I'm here for you," Amy wrapped her arms around him, feeling his hearts slowly beating in time with her own; "I'm here."  
"Thank you Pond, I needed that." whispered the Doctor, enclosing her within his grasp.

Suddenly, a bright red light began to flash on the TARDIS control panel and the Doctor had to pull away from Amy as he dashed towards the monitor. "She's received a distress signal!" shouted the Doctor, frantically punching in the co-ordinates from the screen into the control panel. "And it's from earth!"


	2. UNIT

_The enemy of my enemy... chapter 2_

London had been quiet for a few years. The Doctor, and the usual chaos that ensued, hadn't been around, but UNIT continued to keep an eye on the skies. They had set up their base and had become somewhat of a public figure within the UK, though fierce opposition kept them underground. Some people believed they were a hoax, a scam and a waste of taxpayer's money. These people were about to be proved wrong.

Their new base was set just outside Inverness and, along with the Head Quarters in London; they had pretty much the entire span of the island covered. Everything was going well for UNIT. With General Gnos at the helm, they had expanded. New and better weapons were welcomed and they were now seen as equals to the army, and no longer a 'sub-division'. But the biggest change was yet to come, the change that would force UNIT to stand up and be counted. The day everyone dreaded.

~On the TARDIS~

"So where on Earth are we going? If you'll pardon the pun!" asked Amy.  
"Not quite sure yet, the TARDIS is being temperamental...AGAIN!" replied the Doctor, as he hit the panel in a fit of rage. "All I know is that the signal we received was no ordinary signal. It was from a special device. Only four of them exist, and that means we're going to either one of four places." said the Doctor. "One transmitter is given to the reigning monarch in England, one to the Prime minister..." explained the Doctor but Amy butted in "So we're either going to meet the Queen or the Prime minster?"  
"...and one is given to UNIT and another to TORCHWOOD," continued the Doctor "and possibly, but don't get your hopes up, good old Liz wouldn't want to see you dressed like that anyway" murmured the Doctor, as a smirk crept over his face.  
"Hang on!" exclaimed Amy "did you just call the Queen 'good old Liz'? As in THE Queen of England? And anyway, what's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she queried as she looked down at the dark red jumper, denim skirt and knee high, brown, leather boots she was wearing. "Well...I was in a rush, alright?"  
The Doctor stared at her, "Yeah...anyway! It looks like we're here!" At that moment, the TARDIS shuddered as it touched down. The Doctor ran to the door as an eager child runs downstairs on Christmas morning and flung it open, only to be met by the butt of 3 L85A2 rifles and the two burly men, and one rather burly woman, bearing them.

The Doctor looked up. His face flooded with shock. He and the General came eye to eye, though the Doctor could still not make out who it was.

With a small smirk the General uttered two words...

"Hello Sweetie."


End file.
